un jeu dangereux
by rukiaron
Summary: sakura infiltre l'akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

Un jeu dangereux

Les pensées sont en italique

1er chapitre :

Une jeune femme de 19 ans s'entraînait dans la forêt et à en juger par l'état des arbres il ne fallait mieux pas approcher ! Ses cheveux longs roses se reflétaient dans la lumière d'un soleil étouffant, ses muscles brûlant ruisselaient de sueur. Quand tout à coup, elle s'arrêta :

Lee sort de ta cachette je sais que tu es là !

Lee sortit donc en s'expliquant :

Sakura, Hokage sama te cherche, elle a une mission en solo pour toi !

C'est vrai ! Depuis le temps que je lui en demandais une en solo ! Merci lee de m'apporter une aussi bonne nouvelle

Elle l'embrassa sur le front pour le remercier, celui-ci rougit fortement. Puis elle partit en direction du village pour aller voir sa senseï, en passant dans les rues, tous les hommes se retournaient à sa vue, il faut dire que Sakura était devenu la plus belle femme de konoha après tsunade sama.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, elle entra donc :

Bonjour senseï ! Lee m'a prévenu que vous avez besoin de mes services !

Oui en effet Sakura j'ai besoin de toi dans une mission d'infiltration !

Une mission d'infiltration ! Dit elle les yeux brillant _trop excellent je vais tous les avoir ! Hahahahaha je suis trop forte !_ Qui dois je infiltrer ? Quand dois je partir ? reprit elle plus sérieusement

L'akatsuki et tu pars demain, prend le dossier sous tes yeux il te dira où aller et prends la mallette qui va avec. D'autres questions ?

_Quoi ? L'organisation « secrète » avec Itachi dedans ! Trop fort !_Pensa t elle

Elle secoua négativement la tête, cependant une question trottait dans sa tête, elle ne pu résister :

Pourquoi moi ?

C'est simple, tu es mon élève je te connais, je sais que tu peux réussir cette mission et parce que tu es aussi forte voir plus forte que moi !

Sakura jubilait intérieurement puis avoir remercier sa senseï et être sorti du bureau. Elle alla préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Mais avant elle passa voir ses deux meilleurs amis pour les prévenir alias naruto et sasuke (et oui il est revenu il a préférer revenir près de sa véritable famille : ses amis), Sakura a toujours des sentiments pour lui mais ce n'est plus que de l'amitié. Après les avoir prévenu qu'elle partait pour longtemps sans préciser autre choses : la mission était secrète, elle rentra chez elle. Elle regarda ce que contenait le dossier puis s'intéressa à la mallette. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle hurla :

NON JAMAIS JE NE METTRAI JAMAIS CA DE TOUTE MA VIE ! ELLE RÊVE LA VIEILLE ! ET PUIS JE NE ME TEINDRAIS PAS LES CHEVEUX EN NOIR !Tiens il y a une note avec, reprit elle plus calmement, elle l'a lut : « si tu tiens a faire cette mission tu as intérêt à mettre cette tenue et a te teindre les cheveux en plus Itachi pourrait te reconnaître sinon » HARRGGG !

Le lendemain elle était méconnaissable mais carrément plus sexy qu'avant ! Une tenue moulante qui laissa apparaître des formes agréables, en effet, elle portait un débardeur noire plus qu'aguicheur qui laissait voir son ventre et qui remontait la poitrine (le genre de truc ou tu vois la moitie des seins de la fille je comprends qu'elle soit de mauvais poils !) en bas elle portait une jupe rouge mi longue fendu jusqu'au milieu des cuisses et rien en dessus _arh ! Les boules !_ Mais quand même pratique pour combattre ! Enfin un habit de femme fatale pas trop au goût de Sakura et ses cheveux étaient noirs ébène.

Malgré cela, elle partit pour trouver l'akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Didi : en effet c'est un Itachi/Sakura voila ba si t'es une fan j'espère que tu aimera ma fic et merci pour ton comm.

Sahra : ha je me suis fait grillé Lol merci pour ton comm. Sinon ta fic est géniale !

Loushaa : Itachi Sakura en effet ! Ba j'espère que tu aimera aussi voila merci pour ton comm. Il est vraiment très gentil. Biz a toi aussi. Au fait ta fic est excellente je la kiffe vraiment trop j'espère que la suite arrive bientôt !

Naku : voila la suite

Taahoma : ba en fait sa première mission toute seule et elle est très importante alors elle est tellement contente qu'elle accepte sans trop réfléchir.

Rubycachou :  je voudrais te remercier pour ton comm. qui ma fait trop plaisir mais je ne pense pas que mes fics soit si géniale que ca mais si tu les aime c'est le principal ! C'est un Itachi/Sakura ! Voila la suite !

Chapitre 2 : l'épreuve

Apres plusieurs jours de route, elle s'arrêta pour se reposer. Elle vit dans la forêt une petite cabane, apparemment abandonner, et y pénétra. Mais à sa grande surprise tout était propre et ordonné mais il n'y avait personne.

- _ca sens le piège pensa elle, il y a quelque chose de pas très nette dans tout ca, mais je vais quand même me reposer car j'en ai bien besoin ! et puis je verrai bien si quelqu'un viens ba j'aurais qu'à LUI REFAIRE SA FACE DE CHIEUR PROFESSIONNEL QUI VIENS EMBETER UNE SUPERBE JEUNE FILLE : MOI, QUI DORS TRANQUILEMENT !_ (modeste la fille !)

Puis elle s'installa sur un lit qu'elle avait trouvé dans une pièce qui devait être une chambre et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit mais attacher solidement a une chaise et autour d'elle plusieurs hommes dont Itachi.

_Hein ! C'est quoi ce bordel qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui là, plusieurs solution : soit je suis pas bien réveillée, soit j'ai retrouvé l'akatsuki sans faire exprès_ (enfin façon de parler car elle les cherchais quand même !) _j'opte pour la deuxième je pense pas que je vais rêver d'Itachi même s'il est particulièrement beau ! Bon parfait puisque je suis ici je vais leur dire que je les cherchais._

- qui est tu jeune insouciante ? dit un des homme qui devait être, a en voir sa face de poisson pourri, kisame

- je m'appelle, _heu oui au fait comment je m'appelle pas grave je dit mon vrai prénom mais pour mon nom de famille j'improviserai,_ sakura uzuha dit t'elle

- et que fait tu ici ? demanda froidement Itachi

- je vous cherchais, répondit la fleur de cerisier sur le même ton

- on peut savoir pourquoi ? attaqua deidara

- je veux faire parti de votre organisation, expliqua calmement la jeune fille

Tout le monde la regarda et explosa de rire à l'exception d'Itachi (c vrai qu'il ne rigole pas beaucoup mais la ce n'était pas drôle donc il n'y avait pas de quoi rire !) qui la regardait avec grand sérieux puis il prit la parole quand les autres arrêtèrent de rire pour rien :

- d'accord

- hein mais Itachi tu vas quand pas la faire rentrée dans l'akatsuki comme ca ? s'exprima kisame

Sakura qui avait flairé le piège demanda :

- que vais je devoir faire ?

- nous prouver que tu es digne d'être notre coéquipière

- oui donc ?

- tu dois te libérer de tes liens (facile) et tu vas devoir tous nous battre si tu n'y arrives pas, on te tuera mais si c'est le cas contraire tu nous rejoindras avec plaisir, nous avons besoin de membres fort.

- D'accord c'est parti, dit elle en ce m'étant en position de combat, qui sera le premier ? (petite note : elle avait défait ses liens quand Itachi parlait)

- Moi, dit soudain homme qui s'élança directement sur elle, elle l'assomma d'un coup de poing

Tous la regardèrent avec intérêt maintenant vous que l'homme en question c'était fait assommer en même pas deux secondes

- trop faible, exclama t- elle, suivant !

Elle enchaîna combat sur combat pendant une bonne dizaine de minute puis arriva à kisame, un beau combat sans suivit, il enchaînait les coups de pied et coups de poing, leur techniques favorites de jutsu mais tout ce qui est bien a toujours une fin et c'est sakura qui l'acheva en remportant la victoire.

Maintenant c'était au tour de celui que sakura redoutait le plus : Itachi uchiha

Mais on moment ou elle allait l'attaquer celui-ci la stoppa :

- c'est bon tu es prise, tu es très forte mais pas assez pour me vaincre, entraîne toi bien.

Elle fut un peu énervé par la remarque d'Itachi mais n'y porta pas trop attention car elle allait enfin découvrir la cachette secrète de l'akatsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos comm's

Chapitre 3 : le repère de l'akatsuki

Sakura suivait Itachi, ils entrèrent dans la cabane puis Itachi dégagea un tapis et ouvrit une trappe et descendit par une chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un escalier, notre héroïne descendit à sa suite.

Elle était toute exciter _enfin je vais pouvoir voir a quoi ressemble le repère de l'akatsuki depuis le temps que je veux une mission importante ha c'est trop trop fort_ puis elle posa le regard sur le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, _il est vraiment trop beau dommage qu'il est décimer toute sa famille a part mon meilleur ami, bon pense a la mission._

Le décors changea soudainement les murs étaient tapisser façon renaissance _c'est vraiment superbe_ ils arrivèrent dans une allée avec des chandelles sur les coté _whaou je n'imaginais pas leur repère aussi beau !_ Sur le sol il y avait de la moquette rouge bordeaux très stylée enfin le décor magnifique mais très glauque.

- voila nous sommes arrivés, prévint avec son ton habituel le brun

- c'est très beau ! S'émerveilla Sakura

- hnh

- quand vais-je pouvoir m'entraîner ?

- bientôt pour l'instant je vais te montrer tes quartiers

Ils passèrent par de nombreux couloirs que Sakura essayait de mémoriser et arrivèrent devant une porte en bois massif, Itachi sortit des clefs et ouvrit la porte

La chambre qui s'offrit a Sakura était tellement belle qu'elle en devenait irréelle (je sais pas si ca se dit !) dans la pièce se trouvait un lit en baldaquin rose et les murs étaient tapisser de vert claire _cette chambre est faite pour moi_

- voila ta chambre j'espère qu'elle te plait et de toute façon même si elle te plait pas c'est la même chose, la porte en face de ton lit communique avec ma chambre en cas de problème tu m'appelle, si tu m'appelle pour rien, je te tue, je déteste être déranger, est ce claire ?

- c'est parfait

- la porte a cote de ton lit c'est les sanitaires, on mange a 20h30, pour la première fois je viendrais te chercher après tu te démerde, compris ?

- oui _connard_, lui dit elle en souriant

- parfait donc tu as 3h avant le dîner tu peux visiter si tu veux mais tu devrais attendre demain si tu veux pas te faire tuer au détour d'un couloir, il y a des gens que tu ne connais pas encore et beaucoup plus fort que toi, lui expliqua t-il avec un sourire de sadique

- ok a dans trois heures, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, _et bien ca promet ! je suis dans la merde si tout le monde est pareil qu'Itachi uchiha_

Elle fit le tour de ses quartiers, elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle n'avait jamais vu ça c'était tout simplement magnifique, elle était tout bleu avec des nuances de roses très pale, il y avait une douche, une balnéo, un évier en marbre rose pale _ce sont peut être des tueurs mais ils ont du goût_, elle décida de prendre une bonne douche puis de ranger ses affaires. Elle trouva des affaires plus sexy les unes que les autres _non mais ce n'est pas vrai la vieille m'a mis que des trucs super provocant, haaaaaaarggggh. C'est quoi CA ? _En fait elle parlait d'une chemise de nuit rouge en dentelle très très courte et très très décolleté _attends mais c'est quoi se bordel je suis en mission pour avoir des renseignement sur l'akatsuki, pas pour jouer a je ne sais quel jeu pervers !Elle deconne la vieille il est temps qu'elle prenne sa retraite et quelle laisse la place a notre cher Naruto ! _Il y a encore une note sur la chemisette :

« Tu peux utiliser **toutes** tes capacité pour récupérer des info »

Signé : tsunade-sama et pas la vieille !

_C'était donc ca qu'elle avait en tête en m'envoyant ici et je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue et maintenant je fais quoi ? Déjà je vais aller manger car c'est bientôt l'heure ensuite j'aviserais._

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa a la porte elle ouvrit et sans surprise découvrit Itachi qui attendait patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrit. En la voyant il sembla un peu perdu, en effet elle avait changer de tenue (un des trucs de tsunade-sama) et détacher ses cheveux ébène qui lui arrivaient au niveau des reins, elle était vraiment très belle et tout uchiha aussi froid qu'ils puissent être devait bien le reconnaître.

- quoi il y a un problème, demanda t elle voyant l'aînée des uchiha la regarder de la tête aux pieds

- non c'est rien, allons manger

Fin du troisième chapitre 

Voila c'est fini mais bientôt un nouveau chapitre. Mais en attendant vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

Quand Itachi arriva en compagnie de Sakura, tous les hommes qui étaient autour de la table regardèrent Sakura, et ils lui demandaient tous de s'asseoir près eux. Mais une jeune femme se leva, l'invitant à s'asseoir a coté d'elle.

- tous des porcs ! S'indigna celle-ci, ne t'inquiète pas ils sont pour la plupart stupide, je me présente natsumi et toi tu dois être la nouvelle recrue qui a battu ces messieurs tout a l'heure

- oui, lui répondit elle en souriant, Sakura.

- Très bien Sakura mangeons !

Apres un bon repas, certains comme Itachi partirent et d'autres comme natsumi et kisame commencèrent a jouer aux cartes. Ils proposèrent ensuite à Sakura de jouer au poker, celle ci étonnée d'être accepté si tôt commença à jouer avec eux. _Ils sont très sympa pour des criminels,_ notre kunoichi préférer s'avéra très forte a ce jeu là, tellement bien qu'elle plumait tout ceux qui jouait avec elle. Tout ceux qui était dans la salle et qui ne jouait pas forcément au poker s'approchèrent pour la défier. Au bout d'une heure, elle avait plus de 10 personnes autour d'elle, qu'elle plumait tour a tour mais quand tous se mirent contre elle, elle perdit a plat de couture. 2 heures plus tard elle partit car elle était fatiguée et elle n'avait plus rien _une fois qu'on commence a perdre on perd tout le temps _elle souriait elle s'était vraiment bien amuser.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, puis chercha quelque chose pour dormir autre que sa nuisette rouge pensant que Tsunade aurait eu pitié mais ne trouvant rien elle fut obliger de la mettre. Puis elle porta attention elle la porte qui la séparait d'Itachi, celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Elle se décida à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, elle entra dans la chambre à ses risques et périls. Tout était noir, mais quand elle chercha l'interrupteur une main l'attrapa pour la propulser contre le mur qui la bloqua, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper, la lumière s'alluma laissant apparaître un itachi en caleçon la regardant de travers.

- qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda t il incrédule

- dés..désolé, bégaya t elle, j'ai vu la porte commune a nos deux chambres ouverte alors j'ai décider de regarder.

- Ne t'avise plus de recommencer, lui ordonna t il avec sa froideur habituelle

- Ok, j'y vais bonne nuit

- Hnh, puis en lui jetant un coup d'œil il lui dit, haruno !

- Oui quoi ? questionna t elle en se retournant

- Jolie nuisette, lui répondit il en souriant brièvement rêveur

- Merci, émit Sakura rougissante

- Mais de rien, lui dit il en la regardant (limite y bave Lol) évite de te balader avec cette tenue dans les couloirs, j'ai pas envie d'entendre le viole d'une certaine jeune fille

- je sais très bien me défendre toute seule, j'ai battu la plupart de tes hommes tout à l'heure, lui fit remarquer la ninja

- hnh mais tu ne les a pas tous battu !

- serais une mise en garde contre toi ? lui demanda t elle en souriant

- peut être, lui dit en fermant la porte laissant une Sakura abasourdi derrière celle-ci sous la remarque d'Itachi.

Elle alla se coucher vérifiant bien que toutes les portes étaient fermées avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, son réveil fut brutal, Itachi, venant de on ne sait vu que les portes étaient fermées, la réveilla en enlevant ses couvertures. Sakura se leva, pas très contente de s'être fait réveiller de la sorte.

Sak : pourquoi me réveille tu si tôt ?

Ita : entraînement

Sak (lui montrant la porte) : d'accord tu me laisses le temps de me préparer

Ita (décider a ne pas bouger) : je t'attends

Sak: Argh! Ok je me dépêche.

Une demie heure plus tard il se retrouvèrent dans la salle de combat n°1 (ba oui je pense qu'il y en a plusieurs quand même)

Ita : prête pour le combat

Sak : QUOI ?? Je me bats contre toi ?

Ita : oui, tu as un problème ?

Sak : non je vais juste te mettre la patté

Ita (ironique) : hnh, je voudrais bien voir ca

Sakura se rua sur le (beau) brun et lui envoya un coup de pied chargé de chakra, celui-ci bloqua son pied avec aisance mais ne vit pas le kunais qui était planté au bout et il se le prit en plein dans le bras. Apres un sourire signifiant que ce combat n'allait pas être de tout repos, il lui donna un coup de pied qui fit encastrer dans le mur une Sakura qui fut sous le choc d'une telle puissance, elle se releva et chargea sur lui décochant un jolie coup de poing.

C'est ainsi qu'une vraie bataille commença entre ces deux antagonistes. Mais évidemment le niveau d'Itachi surplombait largement celui de Sakura.

Il la plaqua au sol, la retenant par les poignets pour qu'elle ne s'échappe plus.

Ita (dit dans le creux de l'oreille) : et maintenant que compte tu faire ?? Tu comptes toujours me battre ?

Sak (pense) : _je fais quoi maintenant je ne vais quand même pas m'avouer vaincu par ce rustre ; _(se souvenant des parolesde Tsunade)_ utilise tout les moyens, mais oui c'est ca, qu'est ce qu'il pas faire pour réussir quand même _!; (Dit en souriant) tu crois vraiment que tu vas gagner ?

Ita : vu la position dans laquelle tu te trouve : oui

Sak : et bien tu te trompes fortement

Ita : ah oui, prouve le moi

Sak (souriant) : d'accord

Elle réussit à libérer un de ses poignet, prit la nuque d'Itachi et l'attira vers elle. Itachi ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir laissa faire pour voir de quoi elle était capable. Mais a sa grande surprise se n'était pas vraiment la forme de combat a laquelle il pensait puisqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Complètement décontenancé, Itachi délaissa les poignets de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de poing avec ses dernières forces restantes. Le brun ne voyant rien venir se le prit et resta encastrer dans le mur.

Sakura sourie d'un air supérieur, allant voir si Itachi s'en était remis. Il était complètement en transe comme s'il était sur une autre planète. Elle s'étonna de le voir comme ca (moi oci d'ailleurs) apparemment il était K.O. elle le pris par les épaules et le secoua un peu.

Ita (se réveillant) : ne recommence plus jamais ca

Sak (sourire malicieux) : pourtant tu avais l'air d'aimer

Ita : tu n'aurais pas du faire ca, va savoir jusqu'ou je pourrais aller

Sak : ba pas loin si tu te mets dans un état comme ca a chaque fois qu'une fille t'embrasse !

Ita (pense) : ok tu joue a ca on va jouer longtemps mais tu perdra cette fois ci ; (parle) l'entraînement est terminé demain même heure !

Fin du chapitre

Que voulais dire Itachi ?? Dans quel jeu Sakura va-t-elle devoir jouer ??

Vous le serez au prochain chapitre !! 


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou désolé pour l'attente ! J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Chapitre 5 :

Il faisait nuit noire dehors et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses âgée d'à peu près vingt ans dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Elle rêvait ou plutôt se remémorait ca journée. Elle parlait avec Itachi, le combat, le baiser, mais quelque chose vient troublé ce rêve, un souvenir, Itachi l'interpellant par son nom, son vrai nom de famille, ce n'était pas possible comment pourrait t-il ? Étrange !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut asseyant de ressembler les moindres parcelles de son rêve pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi elle tremble sans raison. Puis elle se souvint de ce détail ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité qui s'abattait devant elle. Que faire ? Aller le voir ou faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarquer ?

A cet instant précis, elle avait peur et détestait la vieille pour cette mission totalement foireuse.

Elle se leva, décidée a guetter le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer la cause de se tremblement qui n'en finissait plus. Elle alla à la porte qui la reliait à son ennemi, tendit l'oreille et écouta. Rien. Ce silence l'inquiéta, elle s'appuya un peu plus, pour savoir si son ouie lui jouait des tours ou si il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre, tellement bien qu'elle finit par tomber ventre a terre dans la pièce.

Le boucan qu'elle engendra réveilla le (bo, le magnifique, l'ingénieux, le merveilleux, j'ai nommé Itachi (applause dans la salle) ca y est je pars dans mes délires Lol) brun qui sauta de son lit en position d'attaque comme si il était en pleine bataille.

Itachi (réalisant) : ha ! Haruno ce n'est que toi !!

Sakura (essayant de rattraper le tir) : désolé mais moi c'est uzuha

Itachi : t'es sure haruno !!

Sakura : oui absolument

Itachi (la collant au mur) : ne me mens pas

Sakura : je ne vois ce que j'y gagnerais

Itachi : o juste des infos pour konoha sur l'akatsuki

Sakura (complètement déphaser) : co..comment

Itachi (la coupant) : comment je sais ? C'est une bonne question Sakura

mais hélas tu ne le sauras qu'une prochaine fois ! Pour l'instant vas te

coucher une rude journée nous attend demain.

Sakura : je veux savoir comment ca se fait que tu ne me tues pas sur le champ

Itachi : si tu y tiens ! Tu es prête a écouter tu ne risque pas de t'endormir. Il y a un traite dans l'akatsuki et ce traite c'est moi !

Sakura (complètement abasourdi) : quoi ??????

Itachi : tais toi et écoute sinon tu vas te coucher. Tu sais que j'ai tué ma famille sauf mon frère ?

Sakura : oui

Itachi : ce n'est pas moi, c'est un des hauts chefs de l'akatsuki. Mon frère a mal interprété ce qu'il a vu. Je suis arrivé juste avant lui et j'ai découvert le massacre. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la pièce ou se trouvaient mes parents, mon père bougeait encore, alors je me suis approché et m'a le nom de la personne qui avait fait ce massacre juste après de rendre son souffle. Mon frère arriva sur ce et cru que j'ai tué nos parents. Je fus vite accusé a konoha et décida de m'en aller tuer la personne qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Je découvris plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un des chefs de cette organisation secrète, j'ai du faire mes preuves et je me retrouve maintenant dans le bingo book

Sakura : je ne vois toujours pas comment tu sais pour la mission

Itachi (agacé d'être couper) : attends j'y viens, récemment je suis aller voir la vieille Tsunade pour lui expliquer et elle ma dit qu'elle enverrait qqn pour m'aider et me faire revenir, c'est pour cela que tu dois rassembler tout les infos possible sur les chefs

Sakura : ne me fais pas croire que la vieille t'a cru comme ca ? Et puis pourquoi m'envoyer, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul non ?

Itachi : j'ai du lui prouver, mais elle me croit et je dois lui livrer les chefs pour réintégrer konoha car ceux-ci me décréditeraient. Pour toi elle a tenu absolument à me faire aider mais finalement tu es plus chiante qu'autre chose

Sakura (passablement énervée) : et toi tu crois être parfait (je sais pas si lui il le crois ou non mais moi oui dc ca suffit bien Lol)

Itachi : la perfection n'existe pas mais de nous deux c'est moi qui s'en rapproche le plus

Sakura : alors ca, ca m'étonnerait

Itachi : tu veux que je te montre peut être ?? (Enlève son t-shirt) tu vois ca c'est un corps parfait j'en suis sur que le tien est moins bien

Sakura : _ce n'est pas possible quel gamin _attends je suis beaucoup plus sexy que toi (enlève sa chemise de nuit ; elle a qd même ses sous vêtements) alors ca t'en bouche un coin hein ?

Itachi : mouais

Sakura (vexée) : comment ca mouais ?

Itachi : (enlève son pantalon ; attention aux chutes de baves pour le clavier : merci ! Lol)

Sakura (regarde de coté) : _il a des putains de fesses ce type whaou !!_ …

Itachi : alors rien a redire !

Sakura : c'est qui ton chirurgien qui t'a refais les fesses ?

Itachi : pff la jalousie est un vilain défaut. N'est ce pas ?

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas trop senti arrivé tout près d'elle, assez près pour voir les moindres traits de son visage, elle eu un mouvement de recul mais ce prit le mur.

Itachi : 1 partout

Et il l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces mais il résista et la colla contre le mur en posant sa main sur sa taille. Il l'a força à l'embrasser. La rose se laissa aller se disant que de toute façon elle était prise aux pièges. Ce baiser fut une réelle guerre, ils étaient aussi agressifs en paroles qu'en action (enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle). Une fois leur lèvres décollées, Sakura le poussa et retourna dans sa chambre un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre.

Fin du chapitre 5


End file.
